


Everything Changes Tomorrow

by mellieandmars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellieandmars/pseuds/mellieandmars
Summary: After planning Alexander's bachelor party, John Laurens discovers unresolved feelings for his best friend who is getting married the next day. When the two lovers cross comfortable boundaries, it seems impossible to say no to this.Can the two men say their goodbyes before tomorrow or will they forever live in constant longing for each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I truly apologize for any grammatical errors I may had made.  
> Please feel free to correct me in the comments below.  
> Enjoy this fluff :)  
> -Mars

Two immigrants and one tailor’s apprentice drunkenly staggered behind a curly haired abolitionist.  
John Laurens.  
Everything he had planned that night for Hamilton’s bachelor party was going just as rehearsed. Watching a production in the park. Aimlessly bar-hopping. The night’s big beautiful abundance of lights aligned just for Alexander.  
“Everything changes tomorrow.” Lauren’s mind raced with a sad intention.

The long narrow streets of 1780 New York City were screaming to the four of these men as they struggled violently behind him, giggling obnoxiously.  
Alexander, a man of great renown and pride, leveled himself down as he held Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan on each shoulder.  
“I really...love you guys...I-.” Hamilton was interrupted by the two men shoving at his sides.  
Hercules, a loud mouthed tailor, erupted in scoffs while Lafayette’s signature french-cussing flew through.  
“C’mon, Alexander! None of that sentimental love stuff!” Hercules shouted, pushing himself under Hamilton’s left arm again.  
“Wie, I don’t want to cry. Not tonight.” Lafayette smirked while punching Hamilton’s shoulder.  
“I mean it though!” Hamilton stopped walking and stared down at his feet. The sounds of the night invaded his sudden sorrows.  
“We are in the middle of a war. One of us are bound to die. One of us-.”  
“Alexander!” Laurens was now facing the crowd, shocked that Hamilton would even think of such a thing.  
“No, I mean, it’s true! I don’t want tonight to end. I’m getting married tomorrow. Everything changes tomorrow…” 

Alexander let his arms down, letting go of Hercules. Everyone awkwardly remains silent as if they were respecting the memory of tonight.  
Alexander felt himself fall deeper into thought, fearing his life after tonight.  
Just then all remaining men caught each other’s smirking eyes. Laurens and Lafayette took both of Alexander’s wrists, Hercules tried hard to keep up as Hamilton was being dragged around Longacre Square. 

“Where are we going?!” Alexander shouted to the exciting leading men.  
Either they didn’t hear him or they pretended not to because Hamilton never received an answer.  
Late night pedestrians shot the four friends dirty looks as they zoomed past with loud smiles.  
After a few more minutes of running (or dragging) Lafayette and Laurens shouted a kind, “here!”  
Hamilton caught his breath quickly before losing it again to the site of “here!”  
He gawked up in disbelief at the size of the so called “bar” in front of the men.  
“It’s called the Fraunces Tavern. It’s been here for about...15 years now.” Laurens spoke as he caught his breath as well.  
“I reckon this place will be here 15 more sets of 15 years. Telling the same story it always has: America.” The soft voice of John Laurens echoed throughout Alexander’s heart.  
“Hamilton, no matter where you go or who dies you will always have your legacy.”  
Alexander stared deeply at Laurens as if he were trying to sort out what kind of a man he was.  
Laurens felt himself blushing madly as Hamilton stared him down.  
“No, what are you doing? Don’t...Not now. Stop. Blushing.” Laurens internally reprimanded himself, not aware of what had just gotten into him.  
“When our children tell our story they’ll tell the story of tonight.” Hercules interrupted the blushing session between the two grown men.  
“I suppose we should go in then?” Lafayette turned to his friends for approval.  
“Wie.” Hercules mocked his accent in laughter as Lafayette rolled his eyes in disapproval before swinging the doors to the tavern open.


End file.
